06 November is Sad Day
by Hime Karuru
Summary: ff yang aku buat tentang anniversary Super Junior mian kalau typo dan gak masuk akal fictnya seperti biasa RnR please angst gagal


03 November 2012

Malam yang sepi untukku, tak ada yang menemaniku malam ini. Semua hyungdeul sedang ada tugas,

BRAK!

BRUK!

Terdengar suara dari kamar salah satu hyungku, aku kira semuanya sedang ada jadwal, ternyata masih ada satu, hajiman nuguya? Aku hampiri kamar tersebut, ternyata kamar Donghae hyung,

'_Sedang apa dia? Kenapa berisik sekali?' _batinku, aku ketuk pintunya,

BRAK!

"Ne tunggu!" teriak Donghae hyung dari dalam setelah suara barang jatuh, tak lama kemudian seorang namja childish, manis, namun kenyataan menyatakan dia hyungku. Donghae hyung muncul dengan rambut berantakan, kaus biru dengan tulisan ELFish, dan juga celana training panjang hitam,

"Ada apa?" tanyanya polos,

"Hyung, kau sedang apa? Kenapa berisik sekali?" tanyaku, dia menoleh ke belakangnya, dan nyengir innocent (Ikan),

"Hehehe, tak ada! Sudahlah, kembalilah ke aktivitasmu, mian mengganggu!" ucapnya, dan dia akan menutup pintu kamarnya, sebelum aku menghalanginya,

"Ada apa?" tanyanya,

"Hyung, mau aku bantu membereskan? Aku sedang tak ada aktivitas..." ujarku, dia nampak berpikir sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. Aku masuki kamarnya, yang 'wow' berantakannya, aku menatapnya,

"Kenapa seperti ini, huh?" tanyaku, sekali lagi dia hanya nyengir innocent (ikan), aku hanya menghela nafas. Aku dan Donghae hyung membersihkan kamar tersebut, sekitar 1 jam 30 menit kamar itu sudah bersih, aku dan Donghae hyung tepar di kasur Donghae hyung, hingga pandanganku tertuju pada amplop coklat yang berada di atas meja nakas, aku mencoba mengambilnya sebelum tangan Donghae hyung mengambilnya dengan cepat,

"Wa, wae?" tanyaku, dia hanya menatapku,

"Kyu, aku punya rencana..." ujarnya, aku menatapnya penasaran,

"Sekarang tanggal berapa?" tanyanya, aku melihat kalender,

"3 November, wae?" tanyaku, dia tersenyum manis, tapi kemudian berubah sendu,

"Tanggal 6 kau ingat kan hari apa?" tanyanya, aku berpikir,

"Ne, Anniversary Super Junior..." jawabku ceria,

"Itu masalah..." lirihnya, aku bingung,

"Ada apa?" tanyaku,

"Kyu, aku ingin saat Anniversary Super Junior, Hankyung hyung, Kibummie, dan Heechul hyung datang..." ujarnya sendu, aku memeluknya, dan dia menangis, tubuhnya bergetar hebat,

"Ssst... aku akan membujuk mereka datang pada tanggal 6 November!" ujarku yakin, tapi dia menggeleng,

"Aku... aku..." isaknya,

"Kau kenapa hyung?" tanyaku lembut,

"Hiks, Kyu... aku, aku... ini!" ujarnya sambil memberikan amplop coklat tadi, aku melihat dan membaca isinya, betapa terkejutnya aku mengetahui 'sesuatu' di dalam kertas itu,

"Hyu, hyung...? ini...? katakan ini bohong hyung!" gertakku, Donghae hyung menggeleng,

"Aku mohon Kyu, jangan beri tahu yang lain..." mohonnya, aku hanya bisa diam mengetahui kenyataan itu,

"Hyung..." panggilku lirih, aku rengkuh tubuh rapuh itu,

"Tenanglah, aku selalu di sampingmu!" ujarku, dia hanya mengangguk.

04 November 2012

Keesokan harinya, aku terbangun dan masih memeluk Donghae hyung, kemarin aku meminta izin pada Leeteuk hyung, dengan alasan, kemarin aku menakuti Donghae hyung dengan cerita hantu, dan membuatnya menangis, aku bertanggung jawab dengan tidur memeluknya, Leeteuk hyung tak ambil pusing. Aku tatap wajah polos seperti bayi milik Donghae hyung,

"Hyung, irreona!" ucapku, dia mengerang kecil,

"5 menit lagi, aku masih ngantuk!" ujarnya, aku tersenyum kecil,

"Hari ini kita ada konser lho hyung!" ingatku, dia mengerang kecil,

"Gumanhe Kyu, aku masih lelah..." ujarnya sembari meringkuk dalam pelukanku, aku tertawa kecil,

"Ya sudah, nanti aku bilang pada Kangin dan Shindong hyung untuk memakan bagianmu..." godaku, dengan sekali ancaman dia sontak terbangun, dan mengerjapkan matanya polos, imut, dan memohon,

"Andwe~ nanti aku sarapan apa?" tanyanya memelas,

"Peduli...?" godaku, dia merengut lucu,

"Ne, ne aku bangun..." gerutunya, aku tertawa kecil kemudian menepuk puncak kepalanya lembut.

Sekitar pukul 9 kami semua berangkat menghadiri acara show tersebut, sampainya di sana, kami disuruh untuk duduk langsung di panggung yang sudah disediakan tempat untuk duduk, di sana hanya khusus BB saja. Ada Big Bang, FT Island + Oh Won Bin, CN Blue, Boyfriend, SHINee, EXO K & M, DBSK, JYJ, 2PM, MBLAQ, B2ST, B1A4, dan Super Junior sendiri ditambah dengan Zhoumi dan Henry,

"Annyeong haseyo, naneun Kim Yunsu imnida..."

"Naneun Jung Hana imnida..." sapa kedua MC,

"Hana-sshi, sepertinya kita mendapat tamu para namja-namja tampan..." (Yunsu)

"Ne, kau benar Yunsu-sshi, semuanya tampak tampan, annyeong yeorobeun...!" sapa Hana,

"Annyeong haseyo, urineun Super Junior!" ucap Super Junior bersamaan,

"Wah, sepertinya Super Junior sangat semangat!" puji Yunsu, yang lain hanya tertawa menanggapi,

"Ok, bagaimana kalau kita mulai?" tanya Hana, Yunsu mengangguk,

"EXO K, EXO M dengan MAMA!" ucap keduanya, dan EXO K & M maju untuk tampil dengan judul lagu legendaris mereka MAMA, disusul kemudian dengan artis-artis lainnya.

"Sekarang, Super Junior T!" ucap Yunsu.

Suju T maju dengan lagu Rokkugo, setelah itu SJ M dengan Me dan Perfection, SJ KRY dengan FLY, SJ Happy dengan Victory Korea,

"Super Junior!" ucap kedua MC itu, kami menyanyikan Only U, dan SPY,

"Semua sudah tampil, bagaimana kalau kita ajak mereka semua bermain..?" tawar Hana,

"Baiklah, kita bermain dengan mereka...!" ucap Yunsu,

"Cara mainnya adalah, para leader diharap maju, para magnae duduk manis di tempat, sedangkan para anggota berjalan ke arah kanan-kiri..." titah Yunsu,

"Baiklah, kalian para anggota harus siap jika dipanggil bla bla bla" MC memberi pengarahan dan contoh dalam permainan game tersebut. Dan permainan dimulai.

Acara itu tak terasa telah selesai, kami semua setelah ganti langsung ke van dan menuju dorm kemudian istirahat, aku lihat wajah Donghae hyung yang pucat, aku jadi khawatir,

"Hyung..." lirihku, dia menoleh, dan tersenyum manis padaku,

"Gwaenchana..." ujarnya, aku hanya tersenyum miris.

05 November 2012

"Hyung, kajja irreona!" ujarku sambil menggoyang tubuh Hae hyung,

"Hyung..." panggilku lagi, tetap tak ada respon, aku berlari keluar, tak ada siapapun, bahkan di dorm 11 juga kosong, aku kembali menuju kamar Hae hyung,

"Hyung, aku mohon jangan bercanda! Irreona!" ujarku lantang, tetap dia tak bergeming, aku menangis sekarang, hingga sebuah tangan menggenggamku,

"Kyu..." lirih Donghae hyung,

"Hyung, aku mohon..." mohonku,

"Besok... Kyu... besok..." lirihnya, aku mengangguk,

"Aku yakin mereka datang hyung! Aku yakin! Bertahanlah hingga besok! Aku janji akan membujuk mereka! Bertahanlah hyung! Aku mohon!" ujarku, Donghae hyung hanya tersenyum,

"Ne, aku... akan berta... han... hingga... besok!" ujarnya, aku menggeleng,

"Jangan hanya besok hyung! Sampai akhir, kau akan bersama kami!" ucapku, dia menggeleng,

"Yakinlah hyung! Aku mohon bertahanlah hingga akhir, bersama kami, juga denganku..." ujarku memohon lagi, Donghae hyung hanya tersenyum, kemudian kembali tertidur,

"Malam ini! Ne, malam ini! Hyung, tunggu mereka! Aku akan melakukannya malam ini!" bisikku yakin.

Malam harinya, aku berangkat ke China dengan beberapa lembar uang, juga paspor, aku sudah meninggalkan pesan pada hyungdeul, dan meninggalkan ponselku agar tak ada yang menggangguku. Sampainya di China, aku menuju apartement Hankyung hyung,

"Siapa?" (Dalam bahasa mandarin) tanya Hankyung hyung,

"Aku, Kyuhyun!" tegasku, dia segera membuka pintunya, dan terkejut melihatku yang berada di sana,

"Ada apa Kyu? Masuklah!" ujarnya,

"Hyung, kau tau kan besok tanggal berapa?" tanyaku, dia mengangguk,

"Aku tak akan pernah lupa Kyu!" ujarnya,

"Aku mohon sebelum pergantian hari, pulanglah hyung! Aku mohon!" ucapku,

"Wa, wae?" tanyanya, aku tersenyum miris,

'_Kenapa perasaanku tak enak?'_ batin Hankyung,

"Aku harap kau pulang! Ada yang mengharapkanmu datang hyung!" ujarku, dan langsung pergi meninggalkannya menuju bandara.

Sampainya di Korea, aku langsung menuju apartement Kibum hyung,

"Ne, nuguseyo?" tanya suara dari dalam,

"Aku, Kyuhyun!" jawabku, dia segera membuka pintu untukku, dan terkejut melihatku,

"Masuklah!" titahnya,

"Ada apa?" tanyanya,

"Hyung, kau ingat besok tanggal berapa?" tanyaku, dia mengangguk,

"Tak akan aku lupakan, wae?" tanyanya,

"Datanglah ke dorm hyung! Aku mohon!" ujarku,

"Wa, wae?" tanyanya,

"Sebelum pergantian hari, aku mohon datanglah hyung! Ada yang menunggumu dan mengharapkanmu datang! Aku mohon!" ujarku, dan segera meninggalkannya menuju basecamp Heechul hyung.

"Ayolah, Tuan..." ujarku memohon, mau tak mau melihatku yang gigih seperti itu penjaga itu luluh juga, dan memanggilkan Heechul hyung,

"Ada apa, Kyu?" tanyanya,

"Hyung, kau ingat besok tanggal berapa?" tanyaku, dia mengangguk,

"Apa kau boleh pulang?" tanyaku, dia mengangkat bahunya,

"Aku mohon hyung! Pulanglah sebelum pergantian hari! Aku mohon! Ada yang menunggu dan mengharapkan kehadiranmu hyung!" ujarku, dia menatapku bingung,

"Wae? Katakan padaku Kyu! Apa yang terjadi? Siapa yang menunggu dan mengharapkanku?" tanyanya, aku diam,

'_Kenapa dengan perasaanku? Kenapa tak enak? Apa yang terjadi?' _batin Heechul,

'_Ku beri tahu apa tidak?' _batinku bingung,

"Kyu!" gertaknya, aku terkejut,

"Donghae hyung!" jawabku tiba-tiba, dan segera menutup mulutku,

"Hae? Wae? Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya beruntun, aku menggeleng,

"Kalau kau ingin tahu, datanglah sebelum pergantian hari hyung! Aku mohon!" ucapku dan segera meninggalkannya menuju dorm.

Aku melihat jam ditanganku, sambil berlari menyusuri apartement dorm lantai 12, waktu sudah menujukkan pukul 11.30,

"Hae hyung~" lirihku,

"Aku harap mereka datang!" ujarku, sampainya di depan dorm,

"Heechul hyung, Hankyung hyung, Kibum hyung!" ujarku ceria, mereka tersenyum,

"Kami datang Kyu!" ujar mereka berbarengan, aku mengangguk, saat pintu terbuka menampakkan wajah Shindong hyung yang terkejut,

"Ka, kalian? Masuklah!" ujarnya dan segera kami masuk dorm,

"Heechul, Hankyung, Kibum/hyung!" ujar semuanya semangat, kecuali satu orang,

"Donghae hyung? Dimana dia?" tanyaku pada yang lain, semua menatap pintu kamar Donghae hyung, aku segera menemuinya, dan mengetuk pintunya,

"Hyung, buka pintunya! Mereka datang hyung! Aku menepati janjiku!" ujarku, semua member menatapku bingung,

"Hyung!" panggilku lagi, baru pintu terbuka, Donghae hyung menarik tanganku, dan menutup pintu kembali,

"Ada apa hyung?" tanyaku lembut sambil mengusap surai brunette miliknya,

"Gomawo Kyu!" ujarnya terisak,

"Hyung..." panggilku lirih, dia memeluk erat,

"Kyu, bantu aku menghilangkan wajah pucatku!" pintanya, aku menatapnya dan segera membantunya, setelah itu keluar menuju ruang tengah yang sudah ramai ke13 member yang lain,

"Heechul hyung! Hankyung hyung! Kibummie!" panggilnya ceria, segera dia memeluk 3 orang tersebut, Heechul hyung mengusap rambut Donghae hyung lembut, Kibum hyung menepuk lembut pipi Donghae hyung, Hankyung hyung sepertinya menyadari sesuatu,

"I Miss You..." ujar Donghae hyung,

"Miss You too, Hae..." uajr ke3nya,

"Nah, kita sudah lengkap kan? Bagaimana kalau kita bersenang-senang hari ini, sembari menunggu pukul 12.00?!" tawar Leeteuk hyung, semua mengangguk.

'_Semoga ini akhir yang baik...' _batin Donghae,

Kami bersenang-senang, hingga tak terasa waktu menunjukkan pukul 12.00 malam, dan aku memasang wajah takut, ya, waktu inilah, aku dan yang lain akan berpisah dengan Hae hyung, aku memasang wajah sedih,

"Kyu wajahmu kenapa?" tanya Sungmin hyung, semua menatapku,

"Gwenchana..." ucapku, Donghae hyung mendatangiku dan memelukku,

"Gomawo sudah membawa mereka untukku!" ucapnya,

"Urineun SUPER JUNIOR!" ucap yang lain semangat, wajah Donghae hyung berubah pucat,

"Hyung? Gwenchana?" tanyaku, semua memandang wajah Donghae hyung,

"Gomawo, sudah mau menerimaku, menjadi temanku, menjadi keluargaku! Aku senang, di saat terakhirku aku bisa berkumpul dengan kalian semua! Aku senang, sungguh senang, maafkan aku jika aku punya salah pada kalian! Maafkan aku!" ujarnya dengan air mata yang mengalir,

"Kau bicara apa, Hae?" tanya Eunhyuk hyung,

"Jangan bercanda Hae!" ujar Kangin hyung,

"Arrgh!" erang Donghae hyung, aku yang berada di sampingnya menyangga tubuhnya,

"Hyung! Aku mohon bertahanlah! Bertahanlah bersama kami hingga akhir!" ujarku,

"Gomawo, mianhae! Saranghae..." ujarnya lirih, dan dengan perlahan Donghae hyung menutup mata, meyisakan isak tangis semua member,

"Kyu, ini yang kau maksud dengan 'ada yang menunggu dan mengharapkan kehadiran kami'?" tanya Kibum hyung, aku mengangguk, Sungmin hyung yang tak bisa menangis, menangis kencang, karena Donghae hyung adalah dongsaengnya, dongsaeng yang tak terlalu akrab dengannya,

"Kyu, jelaskan pada kami!" desak Siwon hyung, aku menangis,

"Donghae hyung mengidap penyakit ini sudah lama, aku baru tahu saat tanggal 3 November, dan hidupnya sudah divonis sampai tanggal 6 November, maka dari itu aku menyuruh kalian bertiga untuk datang! Aku tak mengatakan ini karena Donghae hyung sendiri yang memintanya!" ceritaku,

"Na do, saranghae uri Lee Donghae, uri Fishy!" ujar kami bersamaan...

~END~

-Happy Annivesary Super Junior-


End file.
